Hot Tub Loving
by LivingInADream95
Summary: Story prompt: Joey's sister Gina is away on her honeymoon and she needs somebody to stay at her house in L.A., so she asks Joey and he decides to ask his roommate Rachel to come with him. What will happen when these two friends check out the hot tub?


**Story prompt: Joey's sister Gina is away on her honeymoon and she needs somebody to stay at her house in L.A., so she asks Joey and he decides to ask his roommate Rachel to come with him. What will happen when these two friends check out the hot tub?**

"Hey Gina"

"Hi, how've you been, big brother?"

"Things are great here. Chandler moved in with Monica, but Rachel moved in here with me. She's a much better roommate than Chandler. How are things in LA?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually. There's something I need to tell you, Joe, and I know you're not going to like it, but please try to keep an open mind because I'm real happy about this and I don't want you making me feel bad, okay?"

"Gina, you know I hate it when you say things like that. What did you do?"

"Promise not to yell?"

"How bad is this that I have to promise not to yell?"

"Just promise."

"Alright, fine, I promise not to yell. Now would you please just tell me what you did?"

"I got married."

"You what?"

"You promised not to yell!"

"Well I didn't expect you to drop a bomb like that!"

"Joey, please, just let me explain…"

"How could you get married without telling anyone? Ma is going to have a heart attack when she finds out!"

Joey and his sister, Gina, continued to discuss her decision to elope for the next half hour. Joey eventually calmed down enough to hear what she had to say about everything and find out more about the guy and why she had decided to marry him in secret. As much as he hated to admit it, his sister seemed happier than he could ever remember her being, so he had to believe that this wasn't a terrible decision. He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt this time, rather than risk ruining what could be a great thing for his sister. He was protective of all of his sisters, but he knew they were adults now and he had to let them make their own decisions, whatever the consequences may be.

It turns out that Gina and her new husband are planning to go away for their honeymoon this weekend and she needs someone to housesit for her. Joey had reluctantly agreed, having never seen her house before and having no idea what he might be getting himself into. The only bright side he could currently see was that Gina had suggested he bring someone along to pass the time with and he could only think of one person who he'd want to take with him to LA and that was Rachel. He knew it was somewhere she had always wanted to go and he hoped taking her there might be the first step to taking things to the next level.

Joey has had feelings for Rachel since they first started living together. They spent most of their free time together and he was getting to know her more and more each day. He loved the closeness he felt with her and she was the first person he could potentially see himself with long-term. The only problem was, he had no idea if she felt the same way. He was afraid to say anything because he didn't want to risk ruining their friendship. He hoped this trip might help him finally figure out how Rachel felt and whether or not there was any hope for the two of them.

Rachel arrived home a few hours later and Joey was so eager to ask her about this weekend that he sprung it on her the moment she walked through the door.

"Hey, Rach. How was work? Do you have any plans this weekend?"

"Hi, Joey. Work was fine. Not yet, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me and housesit in LA"

"Housesit in LA? " Rachel asked, confused about his sudden trip to another state.

"Yeah, Gina got married and needs someone to housesit for the weekend while she's on her honeymoon," he explained.

"Gina got married? Wow. I didn't know she was engaged. You didn't go to the wedding?"

"They eloped. I don't want to go into that right now. I'm trying to be supportive and happy for her. So, what do you say, want to come with me to LA?"

"I'd love to! I've always wanted to go there. Thanks for inviting me."

She rushed over to him and gave him a long hug, forcing Joey to think about non-sexy topics to keep himself from letting Rachel know just how much he enjoyed their close contact. That would definitely put a stop to their impromptu trip.

The remainder of the week was rather uneventful. Joey and Rachel were too excited about their weekend away to really focus on anything else. Rachel was nervous about her flight, but she was glad the day was finally here. She and Joey ate a simple breakfast before heading to the airport. She couldn't wait to arrive in LA. She hoped she would find time to do some shopping while she was there, but she was mostly looking forward to spending a weekend alone with Joey.

Lately she had been finding herself wondering what it would be like to be with Joey. Living with him was showing her what a caring man he truly was and they got along so well that she couldn't help but wonder what it might be like if her best friend became more than that. Part of her was hoping that this trip would be the push she needed to tell Joey how she was feeling. She knew there was a chance that this wouldn't go over well, but the more she thought about him, the more sure she became that it was worth the risk. Joey was an amazing guy and she needed to know if there was any chance he might be interested in exploring this.

Their flight landed and they were both anxious to get their suitcases from the baggage carousel and head over to the house. Neither of them knew what to expect, but Rachel had looked the address up online and the house looked gorgeous. It wasn't anything extravagant, a simple little house in a nice neighbourhood, but Rachel loved it nonetheless. She had always wanted a house of her own, but affording a house in New York wasn't exactly in her budget right now. This weekend would give her a little taste of what her life might be like one day. Who knows, she may even find herself living in LA in the future.

They arrived at Gina's house an hour later. The house wasn't too far from the airport, but traffic had made it impossible to arrive as quickly as they would have liked. Joey took in the view of his sister's house. It looked exactly like the pictures Rachel had shown him. It was smaller than he had pictured it, but it still looked like a nice place to live. He could see himself settling down in a small house in New York someday. His career was looking up lately, so he had hopes that this dream may actually be a possibility someday. Whenever he pictured his dream house, Rachel was always right there beside him. He hoped that dream was also a possibility.

Joey paid the driver and unloaded their luggage from the trunk. They quickly made their way up the driveway and Joey unlocked and opened the door, allowing Rachel to go in first. He heard her gasp quietly as she looked around. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at her reaction. He was definitely glad he asked her to come with him. He knew she would love it.

It didn't take them long to tour the home. There was a simple kitchen, a large bedroom, a bathroom, and an open living area. What caught Joey's attention most was the hot tub in the small backyard. It took up most of the lawn, but Joey thought it was definitely worth it. Who needs grass when you can have a hot tub? He found his thoughts straying to him in the hot tub with Rachel and what he wished would happen. He knew better than to expect it to become a reality, but that didn't mean he couldn't fantasize about them making love in the hot tub.

Rachel was grateful she had decided to bring her bikini. She hadn't been sure if she would have any use for it, but had decided she'd rather be safe than sorry. She could have always went out and bought a new one, but she liked knowing that the one she had fit her well and looked good on her. This was the weekend she wanted to seduce Joey after all and the hot tub would be the perfect place to start.

They spent the day shopping and exploring the area. Rachel knew it probably wasn't Joey's ideal way to spend a day, but he hadn't complained and had seemed to be having a good time. He had even bought a few new shirts and some swim trunks, apparently he hadn't had the same foresight as Rachel when it came to packing.

The sky was getting dark and a few stars were visible when they arrived back at the house after dinner. Rachel was feeling anxious about her plans for tonight, but didn't want to let her nerves get the best of her. She wanted this to happen. She needed to know if there was any chance Joey thought of her as more than a friend. She couldn't stand the constant wondering.

It didn't take long for Joey to suggest they sit in the hot tub and relax with a drink. Rachel eagerly agreed and hurried off to get changed. When she got out of the bathroom, she saw that Joey was already outside setting there drinks onto the small table beside the hot tub. She made her way outside and grabbed her glass as she slowly got into the hot tub. The water took a bit of time to adjust to, so Rachel decided it was a good time to start drinking. She needed something to take the edge off and give her the courage to make a move.

Before long, they were both sitting in the hot tub finishing off their drinks. Rachel was feeling a little more buzzed than she normally would after one drink. She figured it must be because of the heat. She didn't mind though. Feeling the effects of the alcohol meant feeling less nervous about what she was about to do.

Rachel slid over to Joey's side of the Jacuzzi. She took a deep breath to calm herself before leaning in and pressing her lips against his. He didn't respond at first, but when Rachel was about to pull away he circled his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, finally kissing her back. Their gentle kisses quickly turned more rough and passionate as they explored each other's bodies with their hands.

Rachel felt electric shocks everywhere Joey's hands touched and she loved every minute of it. Making out with Joey was even better than she had imagined it would be, which shouldn't have come as a surprise considering how experienced he is. What surprised her most was how gentle and passionate he was. She had always pictured him as a rough lover. She found herself more turned on than she had ever been in the past from kissing.

Rachel slid onto Joey's lap and started to grind her hips against his lap as they kissed. She could feel him beneath the layers of their swimsuits and she found her core aching with need. She didn't want to rush this, but she also couldn't stand there being so many layers between them.

Joey must have been thinking the same thing because before she knew it he was untying her bikini top and watching it slide down into the water. She felt her nipples perk up from the cool night air. Joey let out a low moan and began massaging her breasts and kissing her more frantically. She was grinding her hips against his more quickly and forcefully, trying to soothe her aching core, but it still wasn't enough.

She stood up and slowly slid her bikini bottoms off before dropping back into the water and tugging his bottoms off as well. Now that they were both naked, she finally got to see that Joey more than lived up to her fantasy. He was everything she could have hoped for and more and he hadn't even been inside of her yet.

She climbed back onto his lap and started rubbing his hard cock with her hand, which was rewarded with a growl and him biting her ear. As she worked his shaft, he started kissing everywhere he could reach and finally bringing his fingers to her core and rubbing her in a soft circular motion. She found herself grinding against his hand, but soon it wasn't enough. She needed more. She needed to know what it felt like to have him inside her.

Rachel raised herself off of him enough to position him and slide herself onto his large member. She took her time, adjusting to the size. She had never felt this fullness before with anyone else and it heightened her arousal significantly. Before long she was moving her body up and down on his cock and feeling herself creep closer and closer to the edge. She pressed her body against his, reveling in the feeling of his skin against hers. She felt her breasts sliding against his chest and it sent tingles down her spine. She didn't think sex would ever be the same after this. She didn't want to ever be with anyone else. She knew now more than ever that she wanted to be with Joey, for more than just one night.

Joey couldn't believe this was really happening. Rachel was naked and pressed up against his body. He was inside of her right now. He was having sex with the woman of his dreams and best friend. He'd been with a lot of women, but those times were nothing compared to this. This time he actually cared about the person he was having sex with. This was more than just sex. He was making love to Rachel Green.

He grabbed her hips and slid her against the hot tub wall so that he was now on top. He started pumping into her more quickly and forcefully, frantically craving his release. He wouldn't let himself go over the edge before her though. He wanted this to be as good for her as it was for him.

"Mmm, Rach, you're so tight," he moaned.

"Feels so good," she panted in return. "So close…"

"Cum for me, Rach," he growled.

He felt her clenching against his cock and her body began to shake as she pulled him flush against her. He thrust into her a few more times before quickly pulling out; finally reaching his much needed release. He held her close and kissed her softly as they both came down from their high. He knew they'd have to get out of the hot tub soon, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He wanted to enjoy this moment with her for as long as possible. She was amazing. She was the woman he had always dreamed he would one day meet. She was the woman he wanted to settle down with. She was his lobster.

 **AN: If anyone is curious, the house was inspired by an image I found on Google. If you search "small los angeles house" it should be the first image. This story turned out to be longer than I expected it to be, but I wanted it to be about more than just them in the hot tub. I think the buildup adds a lot to the story. I hope the wait was worth it; I'm a little rusty when it comes to writing smut. Reviews are always appreciated and story prompts are also welcome.**


End file.
